


Tattoo Girl and the Interfering Ex

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Community: femslash100, F/F, Matchmaking, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming friends with the ex couldn't possibly be healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Girl and the Interfering Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #4 Coffee Shop   
> A huge thank you to my wonderful betareader lanalucy.

Just like every morning, Daisy was standing in line at her favorite coffee shop.  

"Hey, D. The usual?“ Bobbi greeted her. When Daisy nodded, she added, "Are you going to talk to her today?“  

Daisy faked ignorance. "To whom?“ If the coffee shop weren’t around the corner from her tattoo shop, Daisy would’ve gone someplace else. Seeing her ex on a daily basis and becoming friends couldn’t possibly be healthy.   

"You know who I mean.“ With a tilt of her head Bobbi gestured toward a woman standing five people behind Daisy. "I’ve watched the two of you having eye sex for weeks - time to take the next step.“  

"It’s none of your business,“ Daisy said gruffly, shoving a couple of bills into Bobbi’s hand. "I warn you, stay out of it!“

  Bobbi took a new cup and a pen, smirking at Daisy. "I just wanna help,“ she declared.

  Daisy watched wide-eyed as Bobbi wrote Jemma - the name of her secret crush - and then Daisy’s telephone number on the cup. "Stop it.“  

"How should I sign it?“ Bobbi thought out loud. "Ah yes, tattoo girl. And I’ll make extra sure she knows it’s from you.“  

"You can’t do that! Look at her, she’s totally out of my league. She's probably a lawyer or something.“   

The customer directly behind Daisy growled impatiently. "Your order’s up.“

  Bobbi grinned and waved goodbye "Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.“  

The End      


End file.
